Danny Pan (1953)
MLPCVTFQ's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1953 animated film Peter Pan. Cast; *Peter Pan - Danny Fentom Phantom *Wendy Darling - Marinette Dupain/Ladybug Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *John Darling - Mikey Munroe Bunsen Is Beast *Michael Darling - Timmy Turner Fairly OddParents *Tinkerbell - Teodora Villavicencio Quest Sharing Her With Thebackgroundponies2016Style *Captain Hook - Grim Gloom 7D Sharing Him With Thebackgroundponies2016Style *Mr. Smee - Vlad Hi Puffy AmiYumi Sharing Him With Thebackgroundponies2016Style *Tick-Tock The Crocodile - Sharptooth Land Before Time *Slightly the Fox Lost Boy - Ansi Molina to the Wayne *Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy - Miles 'Tails' Prower The Hedgehog *Cubby the Rabbit Lost Boy - Olly Timbers to the Wayne *Raccoon Twins Lost Boys - Lola and Lana Loud Loud House *Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy - Sprig Plantar Amphibia *Tiger Lily - Jenny Wakeman Life as a Teenage Robot *Indian Chief - Captain LaPoutine Express *Nana - Hank The Pig Woop Man's *Mary Darling - Sabine Cheng Tales of of Ladybug and Cat Noir *George Darling - Tom Dupain Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Indians - Pirate Express Characters *Mermaids - Twilight Sparkle and her Friends Little Equestria Girls Other Cast *Captain Hook's Pirates - Various Villains and Henchmen, Mr. Ross Show The Movie, Brobot Jack, Chester V with a Chance of Meatballs, Ollie Puppy, Mr. Ellingboe Klaus and Sheldon J. Plankton Squarepants, Norm The Genie Fairly OddParents, Emperor Awesome Over Yonder, Nick O'Teen and Drix, Smytus Life as a Teenage Robot and Burger-Beard Spongebob Squarepants Sponge Out a Water *Hipopotamus - Hipopotamus Edd 'n' Eddy *Ape Family - Windsor Gorilla, Dab Ape and Jake Spidermonkey Gym Partner's a Monkey Sharing Them Taylor The Amazon Avenger and Eddie Wages *Rhinoceros - Rhino Laboratory *Bear - Grizzly Bear Bare Bears Sharing Him With Eli Wages *Surprise Animal - Mr. Rex Amazing World of Gumball Watterson Scenes; #Danny Pan 1953 Part 1 - Opening Credits [The Second Star of the Right] #Danny Pan 1953 Part 2 - Meet the Darling Family #Danny Pan 1953 Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow #Danny Pan 1953 Part 4 - Danny Chases His Shadow/Marinette Meets Danny #Danny Pan 1953 Part 5 - Mikey and Timmy Meet Danny/Teodora in a Sulky Mood #Danny Pan 1953 Part 6 - Danny Teaches the Children to Fly [You Can Fly] #Danny Pan 1953 Part 7 - Meet Captain Grim Gloom and His Minions/Mr. Vlad vs. Sharptooth #Danny Pan 1953 Part 8 - Captain Grim Gloom Attacks Danny and the Darling Children #Danny Pan 1953 Part 9 - Meet the Lost Children/Teodora Tries to Kill Marinette #Danny Pan 1953 Part 10 - Following the Leader/Captured by the Pirates #Danny Pan 1953 Part 11 - Marinette Meet the Winx/Captain Grim Gloom Kidnaps Jenny #Danny Pan 1953 Part 12 - Danny Tricks Captain Grim Gloom/Saving Jenny #Danny Pan 1953 Part 13 - Captain Grim Gloom's Next Plan #Danny Pan 1953 Part 14 - What Made the Red Man Red #Danny Pan 1953 Part 15 - Teodora Helps Captain Grim Gloom #Danny Pan 1953 Part 16 - Big Chief Danny/'I Had a Mother Once' #Danny Pan 1953 Part 17 - Your Mother and Mine/Kidnapped by Captain Grim Gloom #Danny Pan 1953 Part 18 - The Elegant Captain Grim Gloom/A Bomb #Danny Pan 1953 Part 19 - Danny Saves Teodora #Danny Pan 1953 Part 20 - Battle on the Ship #Danny Pan 1953 Part 21 - The Final Battle/Grim Gloom Is a Codfish #Danny Pan 1953 Part 22 - Back at Home/''You Can Fly'' Reprise/THE END #Danny Pan 1953 Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used; *Peter Pan 1953 Movie Used; *Danny Phantom *Miraculous; Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Bunsen Is A Beast *The Fairly OddParents *The Fairly OddParents; Abra Catastrophe *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour *The Fairly OddParents; Channel Chasers *The Fairly OddParents; School's Out The Musical *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2; When Nerds Collide *The Fairly OddParents; Fairy Idol *The Jimmy Timmy Hour 3; The Jerkinators *The Fairly OddParents in Wishology *Legend Quest 2017 *Legend Quest 2019 *The 7D *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *The Land Before Time *Welcome To The Wayne Pilot *Welcome To The Wayne *The Loud House *The Loud House Movie *Sonic X *Sonic Boom *Amphibia *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Pirate Express *Mr. Woop Man's *Coco *Rocko's Modern Life *Camp Lazlo *My Little Pony; Equestria Girls *My Little Pony; Equestria Girls; Rainbow Rocks *My Little Pony; Equestria Girls; Friendship Games *My Little Pony; Equestria Girls; Legend of Everfree *My Little Pony; Equestria Girls - Tales of Canterlot High *My Little Pony; Equestria Girls - Forgotten Friendship *My Little Pony; Equestria Girls - Roller Coaster of Friendship *My Little Pony; Equestria Girls - Spring Breakdown *My Little Pony; Equestria Girls - Sunset's Backstage Pass *My Little Pony; Equestria Girls - Holidays Unwrapped *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *The Ducktales 2017 *Regular Show The Movie *Samurai Jack *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Klaus *Spongebob Squarepants *Asterix in Britain *Wander Over Yonder *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Teen Titans Go *Green Eggs and Ham *Ozzy and Drix *Lucky Luke The Ballad Of The Daltons *The Missing Link *Osmosis Jones *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Gravity Falls *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie; Sponge Out of Water *Christmas is Here Again *Antz *The Buzz on Maggie *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Ratz *Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Dexter's Laboratory *We Bare Bears *The Amazing World of Gumball Gallery Danny Phantom character.png Marinette Dupain-Cheng Square.png Bandicam 2019-12-21 21-37-57-751.jpg Timmy-Turner-Wallpaper-6.jpg Teodora With Phone EP 8.png Grim the Genius 9.png Vlad.jpg Sharptooth.png Ansi Arrival.png Miles-tails-prower-sonic-boom-31.4.jpg Olly.jpg Lola and Lana High five.png Profile - Sprig Plantar.jpg Jenny 2.jpg Captain LaPoutine.png Hank The Pig.jpg EBt6Y93WsAASfqv.jpg 65b25c0886389eec6206885d55d64cb38885fb9 00.jpg Pirates Express Characters 10173779 741802645865151 1693766805 n.jpg 447DFD9B-4F1F-4E11-8817-827A8D8B41EE.jpeg MLPCV - Villains Club Room.png Mr. Ross.png Brobot.png Cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-7542.jpg TRP034.png Mr-ellingboe-klaus-8.7.jpg SB CHRISTMAS scr06.png Norm-the-genie-the-fairly-oddparents-fairy-idol-2.51.jpg Bandicam 2019-12-24 11-23-58-904.jpg The Toxics Ozzy and Drix.png Bandicam 2019-12-23 09-37-56-695.jpg Burger-Beard the Pirate.png EEnE Hippos.jpg Windsor Gorilla.png Dad Ape.png Jake Spidermonkey.png Dexter's Lab Rhino.jpg 24c23217da51542a975ebbec30c6922823278608.jpg Mr. Rex in The Amazing World of Gumball.png Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:MLPCVTFQ